jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Backup/Archiv
center ---- ---- |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Su'cuy, vod'ika! Wenn du fragen hast, kannst du einfach andere direkt (also Benutzer-Disku) ansprechen! Hier noch mal dein Anmeldedatum: Backup 05.10.2009 16:53:48 -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 07:33, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) geändert Bilder hochladen Und schon geht's los... Wie du vielleicht schon gemerkt hast, erscheint bei deinem Bild:Backup.jpg der Hinweis: Fehlende Quelle. Bittte ergänze eine Quelle, sonst muss das Bild leider gelöscht werden. Das Bild ansich ist aber cool... Bild:;-).gif-- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 08:19, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, das habe ich bemerkt. Und ich habe nun die Frage: Was muss man denn als Quelle angeben, da es sich ja schließlich um Fan Art handelt? Die Frage habe ich auch bei FAQ hineingeschrieben. Ich wollte dann die Quelle nacheichen, wenn die Frage beantwotet wurde. Vielleicht kannst du da ja auch mal reingucken. Danke aber schon einmal dafür, dass du mich bis jetzt so gut unterstützt hast. Backup 08:31, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Das mit den Quellen ist nicht so ganz durchsichtig. Wenn es reines FanArt ist, dann musst du auch nur den Fan angeben, der es gemacht hat. :-D Bei deinem Bild würde ich Originalquelle(n) und den Bearbeiter angeben. Wie gesagt, wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, bin ich heute erstmal da, ggf. aber etwas abgelenkt; heißt: kann was dauern, so wie eben. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 10:31, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke! Ich habe jetzt die Quellen angegeben. Hoffe es stimmt so. Backup 14:23, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bilder bearbeiten Ich hab deine hochgeladenen Bilder gesehen und ich wollte fragen, wie man sowas macht. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 20:57, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Für mein Bild ''B2 Flammenkampfdroide habe ich den Screenshot aus Episode II in meinem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm (PhotoImpression von Arcoft) geöffnet und ganz langsam mit der Klon-Funktion den Hintergrund vor Jango kopiert. Ich musste zwar viel herumprobieren, aber das Ergebnis kann sich schließlich meiner Meinung nach sehen lassen. Backup 14:18, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Artikel schreiben Hallo Backup, erstmal finde ich es schön, dass du dich hier einbringen willst, und auch gleich mit Artikeln anfängst. Allerdings gibt es gewisse Regeln, was in einem Artikel drin stehn muss. Artikel die nur aus Listen, d.h. aus Aufzählungen bestehen, werden i.d.R. sofort gelöscht. Weiterhin sollten in einem Artikel i.d.R. mehr als nur ein paar Sätze drin sein, besonders, wenn es sich um ein solch weites Feld wie die B-Serie handelt. Immer müssen Artikel jedoch mit Quellen belegt sein, ansonsten werde sie auch sehr schenll wieder gelöscht. Leider musste ich den Artikel B-Serie deshalb wieder löschen, weil hier weder Quellen, noch Inhalt drin war (ausser einer Liste, die am Ende eh durch Vorlage:Navigationsleiste B-Serie ersetzt würde... Lass dich nicht entmutigen, aller Anfang ist schwer. Schau dir vllt erstmal andere Artikel an, dann siehst du, wie Artikel gestaltet sein sollten. Pandora Diskussion 15:41, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ich hatte eh vor den Artikel nach und nach zu vervollständigen und hatte lediglich ein Grundgerüst geschaffen. Jetzt habe ich den Artikel erneut erstellt -natürlich mit mehr Text und Quellen- und hoffe, dass er diesmal den Anforderungen entspricht. Dass er immer noch ausgebaut werden muss, ist mir klar und das habe ich mir auch vorgenommen. Gruß Backup 16:18, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Dann solltest du vielleicht einen "Under Construction" Hinweis in den Artikel einfügen, das machst du, indem du beispielsweise in den Artikel setzt. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:24, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke! Backup 18:05, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Sprungdroide Für den Fall, dass du dir den Comic irgendwann mal besorgst hab ich mal den Artikel kopiert, dann musst ihn ja nich mehr komplett neu schreiben. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:11, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Herzlichen Dank, Ivan Sinclair! Aber wo finde ich den Text dann? Gruß! - Backup 16:15, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Hm, ich könnte es ja einfach temporär hier reinkopieren und danach wieder entfernen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:18, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bildergröße Kann mir irgendjemand sagen, warum meine Bilder gelöscht wurden???? - Backup 16:18, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Sie waren wohl zu groß. Löschbegründigen findest du in der Regel hier. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:20, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Dake! - Backup 16:21, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Man findet die Löschbegründungen auch auf der gelöschten Seite des jeweiligen Bilder, du hättest also nur dem Link folgen müssen, um die Begründung lesen zu können. Bilder sollten nur bis zur Grösse von 150kb hochgeladen werden, man bekommt sogar eine Warnung, wenn man diese Grösse überschreitet. Pandora Diskussion 16:23, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Werde ich demnächst beachten! Ich meine nur, dass überall immer steht, dass die Qualität der Bilder zu schlecht sei. Man kann die Qualität durch ein größeres Bilderformat oft steigern(ich meine, dass man nicht staucht), doch führt das doch automatisch zu größeren Dateien! Gruß! - Backup 16:28, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Da magst du nicht Unrecht haben, doch belasten größere Dateien den Server der Datenbank zusätzlich, sodass es öfters zu Störungen kommen kann. – Andro Disku 18:32, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Habe schon mein Problem gefunden! PNG frisst deutlich mehr Speicherplatz als JPG! Lade die Bilder jetzt neu hoch! Gruß, - Backup 20:46, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Wie du ja inzwischen selbst festgestellt hast, sind png um einiges grösser als jpg, daher wäre es immer vorzuziehen Bilder im jpg Format hochzuladen, wenn nicht png Funktionen wie druchsichtiger Hintergrund benötigt werden, oder es sich um Vektorbilder handelt. Pandora Diskussion 11:39, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Kategorien-Reihenfolge bei Bilder Hallo, bei Bilder wird meist eine bestimmte Reihenfolge eingehalten. Zuerst die Spezies, dann der Beruf, ggf. Bilder von dieser Person, und dann aus welcher Quelle das Bild stammt. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 20:17, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Danke für die Info, ich werde es absofort beachten! Dass diese Regel irgendwo festgelegt wurde, wusste ich nicht! Wie ich gesehen habe hasst du gleich hinter mir aufgeräumt. Danke! Aber, wie ich beim Durchforsten der Bilder festgestellt habe, müssten demnach etliche Bilder überarbeitet werden! Gruß, - Backup 21:05, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Interwikis Hey Backup, ich finde es schön, dass du dich um die interwikis zum nl wiki bemühst, da wir da glaub ich einen grossen Nachholbedarf haben. Allerdings möchte ich dich bitten, wenn du sie sowieso schon nachschaust, auch grad im nl wiki den entsprechenden de link einzufügen. Pandora Diskussion 09:23, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :OK, ich kümmere mich darum. Gruß, - Backup 09:25, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Super, weil dann schicken wir nicht nur Benutzer da hin, sondern es kommen vielleicht auch ein paar hier rüber. Die Artikel, bei denen du jetzt vorher eingetragen hast, hab ich übrigens schon gemacht... Pandora Diskussion 09:28, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke! Übrigends habe ich in Bezug auf die niederländische Seite auch eine Frage bei der Diskussion:B1-Kampfdroide eingetragen. Es geht um einen Widerspruch in Bezug auf den Preis. Vielleicht kannst du da ja auch einmal nachgucken. Gruß, - Backup 09:29, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja, ich hab das gesehen, aber da ich nicht daheim bin, kann ich das leider nicht nachschauen. Pandora Diskussion 09:40, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Danke trotzdem. - Backup 09:42, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Backup/Artikel Hey Backup, ich hab ja egtl nichts, gegen Subseiten, auf denen die eigene Arbeit vorgestellt wird, aber könntest du bitte sowas (37 Edits in 2 Stunden) unterlassen? Genau für sowas gibts die Vorschau. Pandora Diskussion 18:44, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, das tut mir auch leid! Ich weiß, ich habe da einen Fehler gemacht. Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen! Gruß, - Backup 21:12, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Beschriftung/Verbesserung Ich bin mit meiner eigenen Beschriftung auf der Benutzerseite noch nicht ganz so zufrieden und komme selbst nicht weiter. Deshalb bitte ich um Vorschläge. Danke bereits im Vorraus, - Backup 18:36, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Ich habe noch ein Problem auf meiner Benutzerseite. Der Abstand zwischen Aktuelles und Baustellen unterscheidet sich von den anderen. Ich konnte das Problem noch nicht finden. Vielleicht könnt ihr ja mal in den Quelltext schauen und den Fehler ggf. korrigieren. Gruß, - Backup 06:45, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) Interwikis überarbeitet Hallo Backup, ich finde es toll, dass du dich um Interwikis kümmerst. Um Interwikis auch vereinfacht in anderen Wikis zu verlinken, wurde ein Programm erstellt, das dieses vereinfacht. Der einzige Haken dabei ist, dass die Admins es dir zutrauen müssen. Es ist selbstverständlich völlig ok, dieses Programm nicht zu nutzen, jedoch kann ich es dir persönlich aus eigener Erfahrung nur empfehlen, es macht das Arbeiten enorm viel leichter. Um es zu erhalten kannst du entweder bei deinem Lieblings-Admin oder auf Jedipedia:Move-Recht/Anfragen darum bitten dieses Programm zu erhalten. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 12:20, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Ich hatte auch gedacht, dass wir dir die Rechte geben sollten, vor allem, weil du wirklich viele interwikis bearbeitest. Du kannst also nun HotCat benutzen (rechts unten, in der Kategorienbox). Wenn es Probleme gibt, am besten Fragen oder in den Chat kommen. Pandora Diskussion 13:36, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Herzlichen Dank für die Rechte! Ich habe sie soeben ausprobiert und muss sagen, dass sie wirklich eine große Erleichterung sind. Gruß, - Backup 19:26, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Den Dank dafür musst du an C-3PO richten, der das Teil geschrieben hat. Pandora Diskussion 20:29, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) Lob Hi, ich wollte dir mal ein Lob für deine Benutzerseite aussprechen. Diese Form mit den Ausklappbaren Leisten hatte bis jetzt in dem Stil noch keiner. Schöne neue Inovation. Gruß -- [[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 17:59, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Naja, egtl kommen die von mir... Pandora Diskussion 18:30, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Da hat Pandora recht! Die Idee ist von ihm. Aber dennoch danke dafür, dass es dir gefällt. Gruß, - Backup 19:34, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Oh sorry stimmt. Habe deine überarbeitete Benutzerseite garnicht gesehen pandora. Dann geht das Lob natürlich an dich pando. Aber Backup hat es auch bei sich gut eingebaut^^. lg--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:52, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) Französisches Wiki Hallo Backup, ich habe gerade durch Zufall gesehen, dass du dich vor ein paar Tagen auf dem französischen Wiki Star Wars Wikia angemeldet hast – auch in der Absicht, dort Interwiki-Links zu sammeln. Vor einigen Monaten haben sich unsere französischsprachigen „Kollegen“ jedoch entschieden, dieses Wiki aufzugeben und sie sammelten sich in Wookiepédia. Die Interwiki-Links der Jedipedia führen seitdem auch auf die zuletzt genannte Seite. Wenn du willst, kannst du dich gerne dort anmelden. Ich bin auch dort registriert und schaue von Zeit zu Zeit mal herein. Gruß – Andro Disku 17:47, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Als ich mich damals dort angemeldet habe, hatte ich weder bemerkt, dass wir zu der neuen Seite verlinken, noch besaß ich die Move-Rechte. Da ich diese aber nun nutzen kann, ist meine dortige Seite sowieso vollkommen überflüssig geworden. Da ich kaum ein Wort französisch verstehe, nutzt mir auch ein anmelden auf der neuen Seite rein garnichts. Gruß, - Backup 20:27, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :PS:Könnte man vielleicht in eine Kategorie:Artikel mit französischen InterWiki-Links einbauen, da dies ja nun fast alles "Blindgänger"/nicht mehr funktionierende InterWiki's sind. ::Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen. Das mit der vorgeschlagenden Kategorie halte ich für nicht notwendig. Wenn nähmlich ein Benutzer HotCat auf einer dieser Seiten anwendet, fliegt der tote Link sowieso raus. Das ist dann nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis alle toten Links verschwinden. Gruß – Andro Disku 09:14, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Stimmt! Tut mir leid. - Backup 14:00, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) Bilder-Quellen Wie ich im IRC mitgeteilt habe suche ich nach der Quelle der Bilder auf http://www.gamecritics.com/feature/artgallery/jedi_battles/page01.php. Pandora meinte vielleicht im Abspann des Spiels! Außerdem habe ich das Bild auf http://chezjabba.free.fr/star123/droides/introcomb.htm gesehen und frage mich, ob es offiziell ist! Gruß, - Backup 12:00, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) UC Halo Backup, ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich bei deiner UC des Artikels B-Serie mitwirken darf? MfG Darth Mytoo 09:40, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Wie in der UC steht bin ich auch mit Änderungen anderer Benutzer einverstanden! Gruß, - Backup 09:43, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Dann werde ich mich in der UC eintragen. MfG Darth Mytoo 13:45, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) Keks Hab da noch was für dich: 09:53, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Danke! - Backup 09:55, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) link hey guck dir mal die seite an http://theclonewarsfogen.jimdo.com/--BobaFettKlon 11:58, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Danke! - Backup 12:04, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) IRC Ist der bei dir auch grad ausgefallen? 14:25, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Nein! Ist er nicht. - Backup 14:32, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Komisch...Ich komm nämlich gar nicht mehr rein. 14:34, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Keine Ahnung, woran es liegt! Alle anderen sind noch drin! Backup 14:35, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Bei mir steht nur noch:Connecting... ::::Unable to connect : java.security.AccessControlException : access denied (java.net.SocketPermission irc.gamesurge.net resolve) 14:39, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Am besten wendest du dich mal an einen Admin! - Backup 14:42, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Kann es vllt sein, dass du nicht bestätigt hast, das Java das Programm runterladen und starten darf? Pandora Diskussion 14:48, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) Löschantrag Kannst du bitte den Löschantrag auf den Artikel Telerath fallen lassen, da er jetzt vollstangig und mit Quellen Angabe ist--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:51, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Über einen Löschantrag entscheiden immer die Admins. Wenn du mit einer Löschung nicht einverstanden bist, kannst du immer noch die Löschprüfung aufsuchen. – Andro Disku 17:17, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Wurde eh wieder aufgehoben! - Backup 17:18, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Ich wollte es nur mal generell sagen. – Andro Disku 17:19, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::OK! - Backup 17:24, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) Bild:B2-Superkampfdroide Ich habe ja nur das Bild von dir in einer verkleinerten und leicht bearbeiteten Version erneut hochgeladen. Also im Grunde ist es immer noch das Bild von dir. Aber musst du natürlich selber wissen, ob du das in deiner Gallerie behalten willst, oder nicht. Gruß, Anakin 18:48, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) Seite Ich habe eine sehr kleine Verbesserung vorgenommen(siehe Lieblingscharactere Obi-Wan und Grievous. Hoffe es gefällt dir!!! Mfg--Jedi-Meister Revan 19:53, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ja danke! - Backup 18:18, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) Grievous' Hinterhalt Hallo Backup, leider musste ich deinen Artikel Grievous' Hinterhalt zur Löschung vorschlagen. Das hat damit zu tun, dass wir uns schon während der ersten Staffel von The Clone Wars darauf geeinigt haben, dass Artikel über TCW-Episoden frühestens nach der US-Erstaustrahlung reingestellt werden dürfen. Das konntest du ja nicht wissen, deshalb nimm mir es bitte nicht übel. Gruß – Andro Disku 09:36, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) :OK! Ich werde damit klar kommen und es mir merken. Gruß, - Backup 09:52, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Apropos Eeth Koth: Wie kann der vorkommen, der ist doch in Episode II gestorben. 09:56, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Ja, das habe ich mich auch gefragt! Aber so steht es bei der Vorschau bei Pro7. Müssen wir einfach mal abwarten. Aber dass wir erneut neue Jedi sehen werden, finde ich ersteinmal gut! Ich würde nämlich auch gerne mal einen vollständigen Rat gezeigt bekommen. Mal sehen, ob wir irgendwann einmal damit rechnen können. Gruß, - Backup 10:49, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Die reihen die leider nur aneinander an, anstatt mal eine Mission mit sechs Ratsmitgliedern oder so zu machen. 12:10, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Vielleicht werden nicht so viele Jedi eine Mission gemeinsam durchführen, aber man bedenke, dass z.B. in Gehirn-Parasiten auffällig viele Jedi an der Handlung beteiligt sind. Dort haben wir: :::::*Obi-Wan Kenobi :::::*Anakin Skywalker :::::*Luminara Unduli :::::*Kit Fisto :::::*Ki-Adi-Mundi :::::*Padawane: :::::**Ahsoka Tano :::::**Barriss Offee :::::*Mace Windu (namentlich erwähnt) :::::Außerdem hatten wir schon eine Ratssitzung mit zu dem Zeitpunkt allen vorgekommenden Jedi. Doch sollten wir auch froh sein, wenn einige Episoden stärker von den Klonen gehandelt werden. Aber man wird ja sehen, was uns in der Episode erwartet. Vielleicht ist ja auch nur der falsche Name gesetzt worden und wir sehen Agen Kolar. Ich meine, dass es eetwas ähnliches auch in der alten Clone Wars-Serie gab. Hoffen wir, das wir, falls wir tatsächlich Eeth Koth zu sehen kriegen, dafür eine Erklärung bekommen. Gruß, - Backup 14:29, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::Das Problem: Die oben sind die vorgekommenen aus der ersten Staffel. 18:12, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::Das ist nicht gnz richtig! Ki-Adi-Mundi und Barriss Offee sind erst in dieser Staffel dazugekommen. Außerdem wurden bisher "alle" neuen Charaktere gut eingegliedert und deshalb glaube ich, dass es auch bei den kommenden der Fall sein wird. Bedenke mal nur, was für ein Unterschied zwischen den Episoden der 1. und der 2. Staffel besteht! Möglicherweise werden die Episoden am Staffelende dann noch besser sein und in der 3. Staffel steigt die Qualität erneut. Gruß, - Backup 06:23, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Bis auf Spion des Senats war TCW in der zweiten Saffel ja ziemlich gut. Dabei konnten wir ja auf einige Episoden der ersten wie Superheftig Jedi ruhig verzichten. 14:16, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET)~ :::::::::Dass die nichts wird, hatte ich ja schon gesagt! Die Episode nächsten Sonntag - Kampf und Wettkampf - hingegen ist dann wieder gut. Genauer gesagt stellt sie derzeit meine persönliche Lieblingsepisode dar. Gruß, - Backup 14:34, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::Meine auch (Einfach am meisten Geballer.) 18:37, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::::::Gehirn-Parasiten hat zwar viele Jedi, aber wenn du dir die Folge mal angeguckt hast (ist meine neue Lieblingsfolge), siehst du, dass eigentlich nur Offe und Ahsoka im Hauptgeschehen sind, Anakin und Obi ein bisschen und der nur ganz kurz. Werde ab Montag mit Cad Bane signieren. 15:45, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::::Mir ist es auch nicht so wichtig, dass viele Personen im Rampenlicht stehen. In den Filmen sind die meißten Jedi ja auch nur Statisten. Doch solche Charaktere finde ich, sind äußerst wichtig. Weil ein Rat der Jedi ohne Jedi oder ein Galaktischer Senat ohne Senatoren etc., ist meiner Meinung nach nicht allzu schön. Allein die Anwesenheit der anderen Ratsmitlieder, weiterer Senatoren etc. würde den Wert einer Episode stark steigern. So empfinde ich es zumindestens. Gruß, - Backup 15:58, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) Belohnung Hier hab ich was für dich: :Danke! - Backup 16:26, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) Dankeschön :Danke! und Gerne! - Backup 19:12, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) Vielen Dank P.S Darf ich dich in meine Freundeliste eintragen? :Aber natürlich darfst du das! Und danke für den Keks! - Backup 20:14, 16. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Danke! - Backup 19:02, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Danke! - Backup 19:13, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Danke Nahdar! - Backup 11:14, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) PS: Was dagegen wenn ich dich als erstes Mitglied in meine Freundeliste einnehme? GrüßeB1-Kampfdroide 17:30, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Danke für die Kekse! Natürlich darfst du mich in deine Freundesliste aufnehmen! Gruß, - Backup 18:26, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Frohes neues Jahr Frohes Neuse,wünsch ich dir 11:44, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET)ps:Bist du auf der Con? :Gleichfalls! Ich kann leider nicht kommen. Gruß, - Backup 13:25, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Tabelle Ich muss sagen das mit der Tabelle ist dir ausgezeichnet gelungen! Dafür bekommst du was zu essen! Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 16:20, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Danke! Ich hoffe du kannst heute oder Samstag wieder in den IRC kommen, damit wir weiterarbeiten können! Gruß, - Backup 17:21, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Heute kann ich leider nicht (hab noch andereszu tun), aber höchstwahrscheinlich am Samstag. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 17:37, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Dann stell ich mich auf Samstag ein! Ich habe noch ein paar Themen, die wir in der nächsten Sitzung ansprechen sollten. Dann bis Samstag, - Backup 17:40, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Sorry das ich so lange nicht da war, aber ich habe leider keine Zeit und noch weitere Probleme. Bis ich wieder kann, das wird dauern... Grüße 87.165.202.182 20:51, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Das ist schade, lässt sich aber nicht ändern. Besonders interressiert mich die Theorie, die du mir noch immer nicht mitgeteilt hast! Viellecht kannst du bei Zeiten da mal was sagen. Gruß, - Backup 20:42, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) The Clone Wars-Projekt Willst du die Liste mit allen Droiden machen? [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 15:06, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Gerne! (zählen die Flashbacks in den Episoden auch, wenn diese nur andere Episoden aufgreifen?) Gruß, - Backup 20:42, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich hab sie bei den Personen nicht mitgezähllt. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 21:01, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Gut! Dann fang ich jetzt an! - Backup 21:02, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) Zusammenarbeit? Hallo Backup ! Du hast ja noch einige Droiden auf Lager die noch nicht verfasst wurden ! Ich wollt dich mal fragen ob wir den Rest zusammen verfassen ? Melde dich bitte auf meiner Disku ! Gruß : Benutzer:Ewan McGregor 19:05, 1. Feb. 2010 :1. Bitte mit ~~~~ unterschreiben. 2. Diskussionen werden immer dort fortgesetzt, wo sie begonnen haben! Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:14, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Du meinst die verschiedenen Modelle der B-Serie? Ich hab dazu leider nicht genug Zeit - wie auch an der späten Antwort zu erkennen - und vor dem Beginn weiterer Artikel erst einmal vor diese Seite zu vervollständigen und am Artikel B-Serie weiterzuarbeiten. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung! Gruß, - Backup 06:41, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) B1-Kampfdroiden Namen Hallo Backup, du hast ja die ganzen Artikel über die B1-Kampfdroiden geschrieben, die einen Namen haben. Auf einer Diskussionsseite hast du gesagt, es gibt eine Liste, welches Zeichen was bedeutet. Gibt es die Tabelle irgendwo? Dark Lord Clonetrooper Fl'or'ean Fett 20:27, 2. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ich hab das entsprechende Bild hochgeladen gehabt und bereits in den Artikel eingebaut. :250px :Gruß, - Backup 06:35, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Wegen den Namen: Ich hab mir Ep. 2 angeschaut und hab 2 Droiden gesehen, bei denen man den Namen erkennt, ich konnte ihn aber nicht entziffern. Weist du zufällig wie diese Droiden heißen: 1. am Anfang der Schlacht tötet Luminara Unduli einen Droiden mit sichtbarem Namen und 2. tötet Mace Windu einen Droiden-Kommander mit sichtbarem Namen. Wenn du was weist sag bite bescheid. Grüße (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.165.219.67 (Diskussion) 21. Feb. 2010, 18:12:36) :::Ich habe schon mehrmals vesucht, den Namen des Kommandanten zu entziffern - jedoch ohne Erfolg. Bei dem anderen, weiß ich leider nicht, welchen du meinst! Es währe also sehr hilfreich, wenn du mir sagen könntest, in welcher Sequenz er zu sehen ist (also beispielsweise: Kapitel 41, 1:47:03). Gruß, - Backup 20:01, 23. Feb. 2010 (CET)